


steamy

by seokwoosfool (TpLoz)



Series: SF9 Requests ~ [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Humor, Inseong is a Tease, M/M, No Hot Water, domestic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/seokwoosfool
Summary: Dawon has used up all the hot water again, and this time Inseong decides to have a little bit of fun with him.Or, at least he tries?





	steamy

“IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME I’M GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH.” Inseong was standing in the middle of their hallway, shivering and dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

Dawon poked his head out from the kitchen door, frowning. “But I didn’t…?” 

 

Panting with anger, Inseong began to stalk towards Dawon. 

 

Dawon tried to escape in panic, but ended up trapped in the small kitchen. 

 

Inseong took small strides, pushing him back with his angry eyes, until he hit the fridge. Inseong slapped his hand on the fridge door beside Dawon’s head and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

 

“Jagiya~ is that the truth?” 

 

Dawon was too distracted by the sudden proximity of his boyfriend to register the words. Especially with droplets of water dripping down his torso, while the towel around his waist slowly loosened. 

 

The towel dropped just as Inseong was about to speak, ripping a chuckle from his lips. 

 

“Whoops ~ I better pick that up, hm, jagiya?” 

 

A choked noise came from Dawon as Inseong slowly got to his knees. Inseong smiled at the ground before looking up to see Dawon slack jawed.

 

Half way down, Inseong’s foot slipped on the tiled floor causing him to fall face first into Dawon’s crotch. 

 

The older flushed bright red at his slip, even more so when Dawon sharply breathed in. 

 

He paused for a minute, before grabbing the towel from the floor and dashing out of the kitchen and back into the bathroom down the hall, leaving behind a confused and startled boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests on my tumblr \o/ 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://nothingbutkimnamjoon.tumblr.com/) [my twitter](https://twitter.com/nothingbutsens1)
> 
> (Come scream with me about the gorgeous comeback ;-; I've cried so many happy tears for them they look so happy ughhh)


End file.
